Whos that rider?
by Juvi91
Summary: Take Haley from One Tree Hill and Dean from Supernatural and place them in Sons of Anarchy. Triangle between Jax&Haley&Dean  Beware of strong language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfiction ! I hope you enjoy. This is a collab work with my sister :D Please review.**

**_Haley Winston - daughter of Piney Winston, sister of Opie Winston_**

**_Dean Teller- son of John Teller and Gemma Teller, brother of Jax Teller_**

Jax Teller pulled a cigarette out of his chest pocket and placed it between his lips, he held the lighter with one hand and shed it from the wind with the other. He took a drag and exhaled slowly. His eyes wandered over the forecourt and stopped at his friend Haley Winston, she was leaning against his bike, wearing tight blue jeans and an old flannel shirt; she smiled at him and waved.

"So today is the big day, huh?" Haley asked watching him closely.

"Yeah." He grinned back at her, pushing away a string of shaggy blond hair that fell into his face: "You coming with?"

"Nah," Haley shook her head: "I'm gonna help your mom with the Welcome Home Party."

Jax nodded as Haley started walking backwards towards her car.

"Tell your brother to get his fine ass back to me as fast as he can." She jumped into her car and rolled down her window.

"Jax?" He stepped forward and leaned into the drivers seat window: "How is Wendy doing?"

"Dunno, haven't heard from her in a while."

"Do you want me to check on her? I have to pick up some beer for later anyways." Haley suggested knowing that Jax would never ask her, because he knew that Wendy was on Haley's bad side at the moment.

"That would be great." Jax kissed her on the cheek: "You're the best."

"I know." Haley kissed him back and started the engine, with spinning wheels she left Teller-Morrow Motors hop and headed for the food market.

Jax slid into the driver seat of his old pick-up truck and dialed his mom's number.

"Hey baby." Gemma answered.

"Can you join Haley, she is checking up on my crazy Ex-Wife."

"The Junkie in trouble again?" Gemma sounded pretty annoyed.

"No, Haley just suggested driving by, but I don't want her to go alone, you know how they can bitch at each other."

"Yeah, ok, I'll call Haley and meet her there."

"Thanks mom."

"Are you on your way to pick up your brother?"

"Yes I am just leaving."

"Good, we will see each other back home. Tell Dean I love him."

"I will. See you." Jax hung up his phone and was looking forward to finally seeing his big brother again - outside of prison.

xxx

Haley just walked out of the supermarket when her phone rang. "Yeallo?" she answered.

"Hi sweetie," Haley knew it was Gemma right away.

"Hey Gemma, I just bought some stuff for tonight." She locked the phone between her ear and her shoulder, opening the Range Rovers trunk.

"Jax told me you're heading over to Wendy's later?"

"Yup that's the plan." Haley said as she shoved the groceries into the car. She walked around it and got into the drivers seat.

"Need some assistance?" Gemma asked. Haley knew that this was Jax's doing, Gemma would never go to check up on Wendy out of free will, then again she did want her grandson to be born and with Haley and Wendy in the same room the odds shrunk by the second.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 10?" Haley hung up the phone and started driving.

xxx

"Hey." Gemma was already at the house when Haley arrived.

"Hi Gemma." She gave Gemma a quick hug and they walked to the front door.

"Wendy, it's Haley and Gemma, open up." Haley knocked against the door. No answer.

"Maybe we should go around the back," she suggested "there is a window by the carport." Gemma went towards the carport and Haley decided to check out the other side of the house.

"Stupid junkie bitch!" Gemma couldn't believe what she was seeing, Wendy was on the floor in a mixture of blood, cigarette stems, food and what ever the other dirt was. She was knocked out. Haley came running up behind Gemma and peeked through the window. "Holy shit, she can't stay clean for fricken 9 months?"

"Apparently not. Call 911!"

xxx

"What the hell happened?" Jax was speed walking towards his mother and Haley. Dean was following up close behind him.

" We aren't sure but there was a bunch of drug-shit all over the house."

"Fuck!" Jax cursed.

"I'm sorry baby," Gemma looked at Dean: "I'm sure you imagined you first day out a little different!" She stepped forward and gave her eldest a tight hug, he had been imprisoned for almost five years and now all this shit was going down.

"That's okay Ma. I'm a little more worried about my little nephew right now!"

Dean went to hug Haley and took in as much as he could, she smelled like perfume and sugar, probably had a brownie for lunch. Over his shoulder Haley could see Jax's face. He was pissed!

"Jax, please don't go doing something stupid now! At least wait until the doctor tells us what's going on!" Haley begged.

That moment the doctor, a gray haired man in his mid-fifties, came up to them with a worried look on his face.

"Are you the father?" he asked Jax.

"Yeah, how's the baby doc?"

"Well, your wife had a high dosage of crank in her system. We had to do an emergency C-section."

"Is the baby gonna pull through?" Gemma asked, anxiety in her voice.

" I'm sorry, but you're grandson is 10 weeks premature, he has a heart condition and because of the drugs, simply said, half a stomach. I would give him a 20 percent chance. I really am truly sorry."

"His name is James!" Jax threw in. Then he turned and walked strait towards the exit.

"Stay with the baby please mom." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait up, man!" Dean called after his younger brother. "We're doing this together!"

xxx

Haley knew what Jax was up to, if Dean couldn't stop him he was going to kill that dealer that sold his shit to a pregnant women. She understood him well, when she saw Wendy lying on the floor covered in blood all she wanted to do was bang that fucking junkie head on the kitchen floor. She thought of herself as a hypocrite, telling her students to do follow the law on one side and on the other taking care of Samcro's finances.

Haley has had some rough times in the past, but no matter how bad things got the club would always have her back, like the day her mom left, or the day she listened to that judge sentence Dean to almost four years in prison.

She took Gemma's hand: "If he is anything like his dad he is gonna fight and pull trough."

Gemma wiped away some tears, she was scared of loosing her grandson.

"And if he is anything like his Grandma he is going to love us all to death."

"Thanks Haley."

"Seriously Gemma, you took care of me all those years. Remember when I was in 9th grade and told you I was knocked up, you drove me to the hospital and held my hand all trough the abortion. You still know what you said ?"Gemma nodded.

"You said `Don't cry baby, don't cry, you are going to have lots of babies. I promise Dean will never find out.` and you never did, you never told anyone about it, not even Dean." Haley continued.

Gemma leaned forward and kissed her softly: "You are going to make a fine old lady one day."

"No one can top you." Haley smiled.

"I am not sure about that. Now, lets go check on little Jamie and then we are going to meet Donna at my house, the three of us can prepare dinner.""Fuck, I was supposed to meet Donna for coffee. I have to go, I cant really do anything here anyway. Oh and Gemma, don't wait here all afternoon."

"I won't. See you later."

xxx

Haley opened the door with her own key, while her brother was in prison she was staying with his wife, she entered and took off her shoes.

"I'm home."

"In the kitchen."

Haley walked into the kitchen, seeing Donna preparing dinner for the kids.

"I am sorry for being so later, I went to check on Wendy, she was in bad shape, they had to get the baby."

Donna covered her mouth with her hand: "How is he doing?"

"His name is Jamie." Haley smiled: "Well actually James, he has an open stomach due to the drugs and a genitic heart condition, but they will patch him up as good as they can."

"How about Dean?" Donna asked, but Haley knew she was still hurting because Dean was out and Opie was still in.

"it was so chaotic today, I haven't even talked to him yet." She looked at the kids: "I thought we would have Dinner with Gemma and the guys?"

"You can go, but I won't."

"Oh come on Donna."

"I can't, Dean is out and my husband is still gone, I cant take it. How can you still love the club, it destroyed everything." Donna tried to keep her voice down so her children wouldn't realize that they where fighting.

"None of it was the club's fault. Don't you get it Donna, the club is the glue, its what keeps everyone together."

"Well it sure as hell didn't keep me and Ope together."

"The club is your family, don't push it away."

"I married Ope not the club."

"Girl, you have to accept it or you will loose them both."

Donna turned away, she didn't want to talk to Haley anymore, Haley didn't get it. She might have lost Dean but she wasn't stuck with two little children and no job, she had no idea what it was like to be all alone.

xxx

When Haley arrived at Gemma`s she saw two bikes standing in the driveway - Dean and Jax were back. She turned the knob and went straight into the living room.

Jax and Dean sat on the couch drinking beer, while Gemma was setting the table.

"Hey boys."

"Hey." They answered, then she went to kiss them both on the cheek. She got Goosebumps as her lips touched Dean's rough skin, they had broken up some time ago, it had been to hard with him gone, but having him back changed things.

"Hey baby." Gemma said kissing her lightly.

"Are you already done? Why am I always to late?" Haley asked as she saw Gemma place a bowl of noodles on the table.

"What are we having mom?" Dean asked seeming very excited: "I missed your cooking the most."

Gemma laughed: "Rotten liar"

Dean chuckled, filling his plate with food, Jax sat down next to him and did the same.

"Ey, wait." Haley scolded them.

"Oh come on, sit down and eat." Jax laughed and filled her plate.

The three young adults started eating, laughing about each others jokes and listening to each others stories.

Gemma left the kitchen just to pause for a moment and watch them, this was her family, the unconditional love she felt for them made her smile.

Clay walked up behind her kissed her on the cheek and joined the boys, still she couldn't move, she was just watching in silence.

Finally she had all her kids back, of course Ope was still gone, but he didn't mean as much to her as these four did.

xxx

"Thanks for taking me home." Haley said, reaching over and touching Deans face: " I missed you."

For a moment he looked pretty sad, but then he just leaned forward and placed his lips on her mouth. First the kiss was sweet and Haley felt put back into eight grade, but then as he let his tongue slip into her mouth she felt the hot desire his long absence had caused.

Then she pulled away abruptly: "Good-night Dean."

Dean seemed confused, but she didn't want to have Sex with him right now, she had to think about things, about where they were heading.

She got out of the car and smiled at him once more.

"Will I see you in the hospital tomorrow?" He asked, trying to hold her back. She kissed his hand softly and stepped back.

"Yeah probably." With that she turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and please review ! Beware of SMUT !**

Donna handed Haley a cup off coffee, it was seven am and both of them had to work today. Haley wasn't really in the mood for _Catcher in the Rye_ or World War II, but summer vacation was over and she had to start preparing her classes.

"You came home late yesterday." Donna said, ripping Haley away from her thoughts.

"Dean drove me home." She beamed at her.

"Oh my god, did something happen? I know this smile, it's the same you gave me years ago, after Dean had asked you out."

Haley was still smiling and shrugged her shoulder.

"Come on, tell me." Donna begged.

"We kissed, but that's all that happened." Haley answered slowly, even though she had wanted Donna to ask.

Donna started laughing: "Its not like you guys are still in School, you can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, that's what scares me. Dean and I used to be inseparable and after graduation I left for college, when I came back he left for jail. In High School Gemma would make sure that everything was fine, but now, its just me and him, without any adult supervision."

"For Gemma you will always be in High School."

Haley knew Donna was right, but still, she was scared of the situation, she didn't know how to behave around Dean anymore.

"I have to go." Haley said, grabbing her purse: "I've gotta stay in school until two but lunch brake is around twelve. Pick me up?"

"I have to run some errands anyways so sure. I'll have dad pick up the kids from school then."

"Tell Piney to bring them to the club around four, I promised the guys I would come around with some Pizzas. I'm sure Beth and Matty would enjoy some"

"Haley you know how I feel about the club." Donna answered briskly.

"Think about it, I could take them back home afterwards if you'd like."

"We'll talk about it at lunch." With that Donna turned around and headed for the shower. Haley knew that she was hurt, but the club was her family and that would never change.

xxx

Dean was waiting in the school parking-lot when Haley pulled in, her heart skipped a beat, as she got out and walked towards him.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He leaned forward, caressing her cheek with his lips.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing here, its seven thirty."

Dean looked to the floor slightly embarrassed: "I wanted to see you."

"You drove all the way over her just to see me." Haley was taken a back, this was so unlike Dean, she couldn't believe she just heard him say it.

"What has gotten into you?"

"You." Dean said, smiling at her.

"Dean, I don't know. This thing between you and me. We aren't in High School anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have to be careful. None of us can risk getting hurt. We have to much to loose, if this turns bad"

"Why should it turn bad?" Dean asked pulling her near.

"We are talking about us, right? We always turn bad."

"No we don't." His voice was so strong and he was so sure of himself, that Haley wished she could trust him completely.

"Dean… I …" She couldn't finish, he pressed his lips on hers, his tongue searching its way into her mouth. Licking over her lips, holding her face between his hands. Haley kissed him back just as fierce, she had missed him so much over the last four years and she could feel him pressing against her lower stomach, he hadn't had a women many years.

"Baby, I want you. All this time I could only think about you. Every night, it was always you."

Haley knew that he told the truth, she could feel it in the passion and in her heart.

"Come on." she whispered and held his hand tight.

Dean followed her and watched as she opened the main entrance. They walked down a long hallway until they reached Haley's classroom. She opened this door as well and pulled Dean into the room. She didn't even get around to close the door, Dean was already yanking at her shirt.

"Close the door." She said breathing heavily.

Dean turned around and closed the door, then he took off his shirt and pushed all of the school supplies off her desk.

"Kiss me." Haley said, after Dean hat placed her on the writing table.

He bend her backwards and she wrapped her legs around him. He shoved her skirt up and took her slip off. Haley gasped as he pulled his pants down and thrust into her. He hadn't even taken time for foreplay, but she didn't mind, she had always loved the rough sex and the multiple orgasms.

Dean was still inside her, he had slowed down though and was kissing her neck now.

"I love you." He whispered: "I always have."

Haley smiled and touched his cheek: "I know." She couldn't say it, but Dean didn't know why. So he kept focusing on the pleasure, the way she felt beneath him . He could feel his release come closer, but he tried to hold it back, he wanted Haley to come as well. He slowed down a bit more, teasing her.

"Stop." She gasped, he was pushing all the right buttons. It didn't take long until she was screaming his name. He loved the way it felt and he release inside her, holding on tight to her hips with one hand and touching her breast with the other.

Haley stroke his hair and kissed his damp forehead.

"Get off me." she whispered and stood up.

Haley pulled her skirt back down and got her shirt.

"I have to work, please go."

"Is something wrong." Dean asked, he was pretty confused at the way she was acting.

"No, I just really have to work." She said, but she couldn't look into his eyes and Dean knew something was wrong.

"Will I see you later?"

"Yeah." Haley answered and turned towards her desk. She listened to Dean leave, she knew he was hurt, but she couldn't lie to him and she was scared if he stayed, he would find out the truth about her.

xxx

Jax Teller enjoyed the wind in his face while he was speeding down main street with his bike. He was having a smoke to calm himself, it would only take him two more minutes to reach his destination.

His eyes light up as he formed the words in his mind: "I love you. I always have, I can't let you get back together with Dean. I just can't."

Then he slowed down and rolled towards the school parking lot, just to see Haley lock lips with his brother and all of his hopes vanished. He held back his tears as he pushed down the gas and disappeared in the distance.

xxx

Gemma was going trough some files in the office, when Dean entered and fell onto an empty chair.

"You look fucked up."

"I am fucked up mom, literally." Dean grinned at his mother.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Haley would tell you anyway."

"Probably, but there is a difference. She isn't explicit about it."

"Oh come on mom, you like the dirt."

"Uhm, whatever. Hey, by the way have you seen your brother? Clay way looking for him before."

"Nope I told you ma, I was sorta busy."

"Can you go look for him please? And tell him to go visit his son when you find him. Poor boy's got a junkie mom and a daddy that can't stand looking at him." Dean could hear the pain in Gemma's voice. Family was her first priority and Jax was all that little boy had.

"Of course momma! Don't worry I'll find him and drag him to the hospital myself."

xxx

Jax couldn't stop the bike after what he saw. He drove by his house, by the hospital, where he couldn't bare to go since his son had been born, past the "You are leaving Charming" street sign out onto the freeway. He just had to drive, drive fast and long.

It must have been about two hours when Jax finally entered another town and slowed down his bike. He went to sit down on a park bench. He had to think about this. He was so angry, not with Haley or Dean, but with himself. For never opening up about his feelings to Haley while Dean was still in jail. But now everything was to late. Haley had made a decision, or more Jax had made it for her when he kept his feelings a secret all these years. Oh, how he wished he would have told her!

"Um aren't you a little out of you territory?"

Jax turned around. It was just now that he realized what town he was in.

"Shit!"

"That's right!" the fat Mayan said with a grin, showing off his meth teeth.

"Listen dude, I'm glad we are having this chitchat but I really should be heading home." Jax said with a smile, which obviously confused the fat Mayan.

"We should really do this again sometime!"

"Do what?"

"This!" and with that Jax grabbed the man by his collar and punched him in the face. The Mayan grunted when Jax hit his knee into the man's stomach. He was now lying on the floor and Jax used the time to jump on his bike and ride off. He knew this meant new trouble for Sam crow. "Could this day get any worse?" he thought. "Shit! I jinxed it." he said to himself when he saw a herd of around 20 bikers catching up to him. He sped up and held that speed all the way to the Teller-Morrow garage.

"Clay!" Jax yelled once his bike came to a stop.

"In the office" the prospect yelled from underneath a car. Jax walked towards the office and opened the door. Clay was sitting at the desk overlooking the car delivery chart.

"Hey man, I screwed up!"

"What did you do this time, son?"

"I was upset about….the baby thing, you know, and so I went for a ride and accidentally ended up in Mayan territory."

"And once you realized you left unnoticed?"

"No." Jax said shaking his head.

"Well, yeah, cause that would have been to nice. One week without getting beat up, that would have been hell."

"I'm sorry. Can we please just handle this." Jax was angry about Clays sarcasm and he wanted the fat Mayan out of the picture so he could go back to worrying about the Haley situation.

It had always been the deal that Mayans don't go to Charming and Sons don't go to San Leandro.

Now that Jax went there to clear his head, which is obviously not what the Mayans thought he was doing there, the deal was off.

xxx

Haley couldn't concentrate. All day she had to think of Dean and what had happened earlier in her classroom. She was happy when she could finally leave the room and go to the teachers lounge. It was quite a big lounge for such a small school and Haley liked it. It had a coffee machine and some dorky freshman always baked cookies for the teachers. Through the big window facing the street side of Charming High, she could see Dean leaning against his bike.

"Oh crap." she whispered stuffing a cookie down her mouth. She really didn't want to talk to him now. She wanted to talk to Gemma and Donna about everything first. Maybe get some advice on how to handle things when your boyfriend was in jail for four years and got out with an overload of hormones. Haley saw Donna pull into the school parking lot and get out of the truck.

"Hey Dean, how've ya been?" Haley could hear Donna say.

"Good sweetheart. Finally out, back to my old lady."

"Shit. He just called me his old lady. That means for him this is official again." Haley thought taking another cookie to calm her buggy gone nerves.

"I'm sorry about Opie, by the way!" Dean said "I'm sure he'll make it when he's up for parole next month."

Donna was about to answer when a group of bikers rushed past the school towards the garage. Dean looked confused for a second, then he hopped onto his bike and rode off after them.

"Fuck, Mayans." Haley said a little louder then she had meant to.

"Haley." Susanne, another teacher, said. "What have you been doing by the window this entire time?"

"Uhh, I've been looking for Donna. She's supposed to come pick me up. We are going out for lunch."

"Okay." said Susanne but she didn't seem convinced.

"Hi," Donna said when she saw Haley coming towards the car," I just saw Dean. He looks like he's doing okay."

"Yeah, he's been feeling bad because of Opie, but besides that he's doing great." Haley said trying to sound casual, " so, it's your decision today: Chinese, Sushi or Thai?"

"I'm gonna have to definitely go with Chinese." Donna said pulling out of the school lot.

"Then Chinese it shall be!" Haley said smiling. She loved these lunch breaks with Donna. The kids were still in school and they could go somewhere other then Applebee's or Wendy's for lunch. Haley had to go back to work for the afternoon classes so it felt good to be able to talk to Donna about Dean before. They drove up to the restaurant in silence, Donna was trying to fit her much to big truck into a much to small parking space. Haley watched her, she looked so cute with her little button nose and that super concentrated look on her face. It was the same look she used to have in high school when taking a test. Haley had known Donna forever. They had been best friends since elementary, Haley was proud to say that she was actually the one that set Donna and Opie up, even though her brother would never admit that.

"Oh, by the way, did you see the huge herd of Mayans whiff past Charming High before? What was up with that?" Donna asked Haley when she finally accepted the fact that the truck was never going to fit into that space.

"Yeah, I saw. Weird, huh?" Haley said spotting another parking space. "Oh, there's a spot!"

"Thanks." Donna turned the car and parked it.

"Well aren't they banned from here or something?" Donna asked slamming the door shut and walking towards the restaurant entrance.

"As far as I know. But it wouldn't be the first time they shit on a deal." Haley opened the heavy glass door and they both went inside. Donna loved coming to this restaurant. It was the place Opie took her on their first date fourteen years ago. Thinking of that date Donna couldn't help but smile, Opie was such a klutz back then. Thank god that changed!

"Hey, what are you grinning about?" Haley asked as they took a seat at their table.

"Nothin' " , Donna said still smiling, "speaking of being happy, what's up with you and Dean? This morning you told me it was just a kiss and then at school before he said you were his old lady…I'm confused and I expect some answers!" Donna pouted.

"I cant give you any, I am just as confused."

"Oh." Donna sighed: "That ain't good."

"Tell me about it. I don't even know if I want to be his old lady." Haley knew that it sounded harsh, but she just couldn't forget all the crap Dean made her go trough.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean followed the Mayans to the Motor shop. _What are those fuckers doing in Charming?_

He pulled out his cell phone and called his brother.

"We are in deep shit, bro." Dean said.

"Where are you?"

"About a mile away from TM. There are bout twenty Mayans in front of me."

"Shit, oh man this is all my fault. Wait I have to go. Don't come here. You just got out of prison."

"Don't do that. Don't make me sty away." Jax was torturing him, Dean never hid from a good right.

"Clay says you are supposed to fuck off."

"Oh come on." With that Dean hung up the phone and turned around. He wouldn't object to Clays demands.

Jax grunted and pushed the phone in his Pocket, he prayed to god that Dean would stay away. His brother was trouble and what they didn't need was guns and bullets.

The Sons waited on the forecourt and watched closely as more than twenty bikes turned around the corner. The Mayans probably wanted to talk, make clear that a deal had been broken, but still every single man reached for his gun.

xxx

Haley had picked up the kids and was driving towards TM as a group of Mayans drove towards her. She hit the brakes: "Fuck."

She wasn't sure if any of them recognized her but she didn't continue her journey until she couldn't see a single Mayan in her rearview mirror.

"What's the matter Haley?" Beth asked.

"Nothing Honey. Everything is ok."

Haley pulled into TM and parked her car next to Gemma's.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She yelled at Jax who was having a smoke next to his bike.

"Mayan shit." He inhaled deeply, then helped Ope's kids out of the car.

Haley seemed worried so he hugged her tight: "Nothing happened."

"Thank God. Was Gemma here?"

"She was hiding in the office."

"Fucking Bastards" Haley swore: "What were they doing here anyway?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders and Haley realized he didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on." Haley ok his hand and pointed towards the Club: "Beth, Matt come on."

They all entered the Club house.

"What are they doing here?" Clay demanded an answer, he wasn't able to protect his family if no one obeyed his orders: " I said women and kids OUT."

"I just got here, I'll leave in a sec. I just wanted to check on everyone. Where is Dean?"

"I told him to fucking stay away, he's in enough trouble already." Clay answered, then he nodded towards the door: "Haley please take the kids home."

Haley smiled at Jax and turned around.

"Wait, I'll come with." Jax called and ran after her.

"Meet me at Donna's." Haley said climbing into her car.

xxx

A few hours later Haley and Jax were heading back to the club on his bike. Donna had come home and taken over for Haley, following that Dean had called asking them to join him at the club.

Haley leaned against Jax and enjoyed the closeness, she had missed her friend, the whole Dean situation was a lot to handle.

"Have you seen Jamie today?" Haley had to scream to make him hear her. Jax stayed silent.

"I talked to your mom, she went by there after Clay had kicked her out. She says he is beautiful." Haley continued knowing right away that Jax was still avoiding the subject.

"I bet he is." was all Jax was able say.

Haley went quiet and leaned against Jax, it was hard to talk over the wind anyway.

After a few minutes they reached the club and Hales jumped off the bike.

"I missed this." Jax mumbled and took of his helmet. Haley followed and stepped forward, her hand reached for his cheek. Jax leaned against her hand and felt a pleasant shiver run trough his body.

"Yeah, but I am, you are Dean's girl" He paused: "Its normal that you guys spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah, but you and me, that's different, we are homies." She grinned, kissed his cheek and walked towards the club house.

"C'mon Jax, we are late."

xxx

The next morning Haley woke up naked and hung over in Deans arms. _What the hell._ She didn't remember how she end up in his bed, but it had probably been one of those great kisses. She smiled and placed his hand on her stomach, how long had it been since that awful day ? Sometimes it felt like yesterday that she cried her eyes out in that shabby abortion clinic, but it hadn't been because of the pain it was causing her, but the pain it would cause Dean if he ever found out. She knew she had to tell him, she had to tell him before getting to close to him again. She couldn't base another relationship on lies and secrets. Dean moved his hand and rolled on top of her.

"Good morning baby." Dean said still sleepy.

"Good morning." she replied, she had to tell him, but not now. With that she pulled him down and pressed herself against his hard member.

"This morning is just getting better." Dean whispered and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck" Dean muttered as he rolled off Haley. He pulled her near and kissed her damped forehead. Haley closed her eyes, she was so happy that Dean was back. Right this moment it was everything she wanted.

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know something. When I picture my future its with you and maybe a kid." He smiled at her, and Haley was surprised at how much love she could see in his eyes. But the word "Kid" made her stomach turn, and with that she decided to tell him the truth.

"Dean, there is something you don't know about us"

"Then tell me."

"You will hate me."

"Oh come one babe, just tell me."

"Back when we were Teenagers you knocked me up. I couldn't tell you. I didn't know what to say." She couldn't look at him. She could feel his heart beat strong and steady, but then his whole body tightened.

"You got rid of it?" He asked, more rhetorically, he already knew the answer.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of here Haley."

"Wait, are you kicking me out?" She didn't think he would do that. She was so shocked that she started putting on her clothe.

"I sure as hell am!" Dean yelled pointing at the closed door.

She put on her shirt and gave him a nasty look: "I can't believe you are such a dick. You promised me that you wouldn't hate me. That was such a long time ago, we weren't capable of raising a baby."

"The day you got rid of our baby - you got rid of us."

"Oh I got rid of us, how about all those times you couldn't get enough pussy out on the road or the night I walked in on you fucking that junkie?"

"What happens on the road stays on the road, and Jax wasn't even with Wendy yet."

"But I was with you!" Haley was screaming now, she couldn't believe how Dean was treating her.

"It was just Sex and you know I love you, I always have."

"Yeah but not as much as good fuck." With that she turned around and walked towards the door.

"That is not true, damit, wait."

"Fuck you Dean." She opened the door, but Dean was faster he launched forward, shut the door and pressed her against it, his hands holding her so tight it hurt.

"Let go off me."

"Don't you dare say that to me bitch."

Haley couldn't answer, she had never seen Dean so angry or so mean, something changed him - prison changed him.

"Get your hands off me, get your filthy hands off me." She was fighting back the tears, the pain his words and his hands cost her. Dean stumbled backwards scarred of his own actions. He didn't say anything as she surged through the door.

Dean ran after her, as she walked outside the clubhouse and put on her sunglasses.

"Wait." Dean said, holding on to her shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Haley hissed and shook of his arm, but Dean held on to her again.

"Dean, I said let go." With that she slapped her hand across his pretty face, Dean just stared back at her. He didn't move, he just looked at her.

Haley could see Clay and Gemma in the corner of her eye, they didn't looked pleased that Haley and Dean were having their fight in the middle of the parking lot.

"We are done." Haley whispered.

"Oh yes we are." Dean yelled, still holding on to her, and pulling her towards her car: "Get out of my sight" He said, and pushed her towards her car. Haley stumbled but didn't fall, Dean had never been abusive towards her, but right now it seemed like he wanted to hurt her.

"I said go." Dean was getting so close now she could smell herself on him.

She did as he demanded, got into her car and drove off.

She was still sobbing when she pulled into Donna's driveway. She didn't want to get out of her car and she was scared of the kids seeing her like this. She looked fucked and broken, her arms were aching from where Dean had squeezed them and her eyes were red from all the crying. Why did she have to tell him? All these years she had kept that stupid secret and now, with everything going on in their life she blurted it our like some drunk teenager.

When she thought about all the mistakes Dean had made and all the times she had forgiven him. It wasn't just Wendy, but Tara, Jax' old girlfriend, blowing him in the bathroom in tenth grade or some slut he fucked on the road. All these mistakes that had broken her, but as a good old lady she had all endured. This time it was up to him, this time he had to forgive her.


	5. Information :)

To all my followers : I am currently writing a new chapter for "who's that rider?". I am really sorry for not uploading for ages, I have been very busy with work and school and my proof reader was unavailable. I hope some of you will still be interested in what is to come. Thanks for all the reviews, they are the reason I decided writing again. 3 3


	6. Chapter 5

**Some people have asked me questions about the age of Dean, Jax and Haley. I haven't really given it a lot of thought, but Dean is supposed to be Jax's older brother. Since Haley came back from college just before Dean left for Prison, that would have made her 22 years at the time. She is about one year younger than Jax. So Jax was 23 years and Dean was 25 years. Donna is Haley's age, so when Dean comes out of Prison they are 26 years old. Because Donna didn't go to college because she got pregnant, her children are eight and six. Opie was 24 years when he went to prison with Dean and is now 28 years, while Dean is 29 years. Jax is 27 years old. I hope this makes everything a bit more clear. :)**

Jax knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Haley's voice on the other side of the line. She was crying so hard that he could barely understand her. He was still sleepy, but after telling her to calm down over and over again, he could finally make out her words: "Please come. We had a fight. He really hurt me. Please Jax." It was hard for him to make out that last part, because she was sobbing real bad again, but having her plead for his help gave him goosebumps. She had always come to him for help, but now she was with Dean again and he wasn't her go-to-man anymore.

"I'm on my way."

He showered in less then five minutes and smoked a cigarette on the way out. No time for breakfast.

When he arrived at Opie's , Haley was still sitting in her car. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her arms seemed to be bruised.

"Shit." Jax opened the car door and slid in the seat beside her.

"What happened ? Did Dean do this to you ? Did he hurt you ?"

Haley tried to cover up the marks his hands had left on her arms: "Its nothing. I made him angry."

"No reason to become abusive."

"Oh Jax, you know how he is," she snuffled before continuing: "I told him."  
"Told him what ?"  
"I told him about my abortion."

"What ? When did this happen ?"  
"It was back in High School. I didn't want to start over without telling him the truth. I'm so stupid. Why did I tell him ? I know how he is. I ruined everything." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Jax reached for her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Why did you never tell me ? I would have understood. We were kids. To young to fuck around like we did. Unprotected and all. " He kissed her hand again: "I'm going to kill him."  
Haley faked a smile: "This isn't your problem Jax. This is all mine."

"I'm there for you no matter what. And my brother hurting you, I can't believe he got rough. Fuck!"

Jax punched the window with the side of his fist.

Haley pulled her hand out of his and turned his face towards her: "You will not do anything. This is between Dean and I. You stay out of it."

Their eyes locked. Jax nodded and before he could stop himself, he kissed her full on the lips. The anger he felt towards his brother and the love he felt for her, all tangled up inside him. He was more forceful then planned when he puller her closer and let his tongue slip inside her. It was just than that he realized how stiff she had gotten and all his hopes vanished as his tongue thrust against her clenched teeth. She didn't want him to do this.

He pulled back.

Her eyes were widened in shook and she had started crying again.

"Haley, I'm …. "

He didn't get further because she slapped him across the face just before jumping out of the car and running away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley kept running until she reached the playground she usually visits with her niece and nephew. She was very confused and didn't understand why she had never noticed Jax's feelings towards her. They had been friends forever, and in High School they had gotten very close.

It had been the beginning of freshmen year, Opie and Jax showed her the school and introduced her to some of their friends. Donna was her best friend at the time and she was already dating her older brother. She wasn't a fan of their relationship, she felt like Opie was taking her best friend away. So instead of hanging out with Donna, she started to hang out with Jax all the time. They met after school to study or went to the movies together. Sometimes Dean came along and the three of them always had a good time. One night Dean called, he was three years older then her – a senior. She was flattered when he asked her out, it didn't take him long to get into her heart and into her pants. It was thrilling to sneak out at night to meet Dean. They couldn't stand being without the other and he could make her do things, she never thought she'd do.

But then she was late. After three weeks of ignoring the fact, that something was growing inside her, she went to speak to Gemma. Gemma had always been like a mother to her and when she took her to the clinic to get rid of that little life inside her; she knew that Gemma would never tell. After that she started to take better care of herself, Dean and her were still hot and heavy, but she made sure that she never got pregnant again.

When she left for college on a sponsorship she had worked really hard for, Dean had left her. But they couldn't stay parted for long, two month after she had left for Santa Monica he had come down to visit her and everything had gone back to normal. They saw each other once a month and she loved the time they could spent together.

All this time Jax had been her closest friend. Donna and Opie married right after School and Donna was pregnant before Haley had packed her things for College. When she came home in the summer she tried to help as much as she could. She felt bad for leaving home, but Piney encouraged her to go through with it.

When she came back home, she started working at Charming High School as a teacher's assistance. Dean and her started planning their future, they wanted to marry and start a family; but then everything changed.

Jax had held her that night the judge sentenced the love of her life and her brother to more than four years in prison. He had rocked her like a baby and stayed with her as she tried to pull herself together. She didn't give herself much time. Two days later she was back on her feet, trying to comfort Donna as much as she could. Dean was gone, but she didn't have two little children to take care of. She packed her things and sold the flat she and Dean had bought and moved in with Donna.

She opened her eyes - that's how she ended up here. She loved them both. If anyone had asked her yesterday she would have chosen Dean, but after this morning, the way he gotten rough with her ….. she wasn't so sure anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked home slowly, indulging the soft morning air. It was almost ten when she arrived at Donna's. She was glad to see that Jax's bike was gone and her keys hung next to the front door.

Haley went inside and sneaked into her room. She could her the kids watch TV in the family room and Donna seemed to be preparing breakfast. She undressed and went into the shower. The hot water comforted her and for the second time this morning she let her emotions get the best of her. She sobbed heavily, as she leaned against the cold tiles. It took her some time, but when she was finally out of tears, she left the shower and got ready. She couldn't keep herself from checking her phone several times, but neither Jax nor his brother had tried to contact her. This made her so sad, she almost cried again.

"Stop it," she scolded herself. She didn't want to break down – again. She put on Jeans, a T-Shirt and sneakers. She liked being dressed up, no matter if she went to work or helped out at the club, but today was different.

The shirt she was wearing covered her upper arms, this way no one could see the blue marks Dean's hands had left. She knew that he had never meant to hurt her, this wasn't a black eye. Dean had always been rough and their real bad fights had always become physical. Their temper got the best of them most of the time. She felt like she was no better than him.

She decided to talk to Jax first, she had to apologize and straighten things with him. She didn't want to loose her best friend. She knew that he would be at the club today, so she decided to wait until later in the evening.

Haley had spent the day watching TV and drinking Coffee with Donna. She tried telling her everything, but with Opie's hearing coming up Donna had enough on her plate. Piney joined them for dinner and when she left to visit Jax he had smiled at her knowingly, then placed a kiss on her forehead. She wondered how much Jax had taken to the club today and how bad things had gotten between the two brothers. Piney hadn't said anything and Gemma hadn't called all day, maybe they were trying to protect her.

She arrived at Jax's house shortly before ten. Jax was sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. She joined him. He slid a bit to the side so she could take a seat next to him. He offered her the last few drags and she gladly took them. She wasn't a smoker but the day had been rough. They sat together in silence, Haley finishing his cigarette, Jax watching the car's driving by.

"I am so sorry for hitting you. That was wrong."

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

Haley took a deep breath: "Jax... I don't know what to say. That kiss, is that how you feel about me?"

He didn't answer.

"Jax ?" Haley touched his shoulder, tears filling her eyes: "Can we still be friends?"

Jax still didn't answer and he shook off her hand.

Haley started to cry, this was not going the way she planned.

"I love you," he said it so fast Haley thought she misunderstood. But the way his eyes locked with her's and the way he smiled that sheepish smile, she knew she had heard just right.

"I love Dean," the words had barely left her mouth, when she already regret them. Jax nodded, his face hard and unreadable. He got up and headed for his front door.

"Please, you're my best friend."

"I don't want to be your friend, Hales. It's me or him. You have to choose."

With that he closed the door behind him and left her.

Suddenly Haley felt very cold.


End file.
